Intrusions
by Clockwick
Summary: Danny's college life is surprisingly normal. He fights ghosts and has a girlfriend... so why does he always end up in awkward situations? Written with the prompt of 'wall phasing'.


Intrusions

_Written via prompt of 'wall phasing'._

* * *

Hands slid along her leg in a mischievous fashion, mimicking the actions of a gentle lover. Fingertips ghost across sensitive thighs up and along her torso. She mewled at the intimate gestures while her eyes fluttered closed. Her form seemed to writhe from beneath the covers while at the mercy of such a carnal emotion that left her nearly mindless for the grand climax.

Pulse rising, blush spreading, and the undeniable moan escaped from her lips as she danced through the tall-tell signs of pleasure. Her blood rushed through her veins with every flick of her clitoris. Evident to the moment, Amanda hid her face into the pillow while at the mercy of her very own hands. She groped and pinched her nipple with fervor that sent her back arching and her legs twitch. For weeks she had resisted the urge, playing if off in a nonchalant way. She had tried distracting herself with work at the pub and with extra classes at the local university of Wisconsin, but all was in vain. She completed every single page of her homework and all of the shifts were taken until the next day. It had been during the final hours of her shift, when she had sipped too much alcohol, which was when everything went downhill.

Amanda and her family were a group of nomads from Scotland whom, by definition, rarely stayed in one place for long. This lifestyle eliminated most of her childhood friends and helped to squash any for her future until she lived off on her own. If she was lucky, her fathers would stop in an area for more than a few weeks during the summer months. It was easy to say her family wasn't conventional, but they loved each other… even if they were a traveling bunch of salesmen.

Her back arched at a spike of pleasure wracked her body. Her hazy mind could see the finish line through her drunken haze. Slowly she pumped a finger inside of her, biting her lip in attempt to silence herself. Last thing she needed where her neighbors to pound on her door.

Again.

'_It was all his fault'._

* * *

That was all anyone ever talked about at the pub; that stupid ghost of a man. The constant pondering from drunken fools and hipsters with whimsical thoughts; she had to stand there and listen to them all, from every theory to every fantasy. Some of her patrons tried to egg her into giving an opinion about their worlds' hero, the infamous Danny Phantom. She had first heard of that name while her family resided in a town called Amity Park. Fascinated at the towns' spooky history, her dads could not resist the urge to stay just a bit and see the sights. One week turned into a month, and then a year. Amanda had managed to finish her schooling at Casper High and she had been eager to leave as soon as she could.

Ghost were a given when one spoke of that town, like macaroni and cheese, or cookies and milk. Amanda could recall many of the incidences where Danny Phantom flew around, saving the day. The very thought of such a being existing unraveled her mind. No one could claim that she hated the guy; ghost just didn't sit well with her. If she could not see something, then who was to say that anything wasn't happening? The pang of paranoia became a blip on her radar while at Casper High. She had overheard a conversation with a pair of dimwitted cheerleaders.

"_No seriously! You could be in constant contact with ghost butts and you would never even know! You could be sleeping in your bed, or showering-" the cheerleader gasped when another idea popped up and she hid her blushing face behind her pom-poms, "-they could even be with you while having sex!"_

_Boisterous laughter ceased in the cafeteria and everyone seemed to pale at the thought of such a thing, but per normal, the thought was forgotten by most and daily life went on as usual._

Amanda had stumbled back home after her shift, in her sexually frustrated state that was brought on by alcohol, and did everything possible to get rid of her frustration. She tried video games, showering, and even food, but try as she might, those delicious dirty thoughts simply would not leave her be.

So who was to blame when she found herself in her haven of a bed, fooling around by herself? Her fingers continued to stroke her insides as she imagined a white haired boy that has been the talk of the pub. Danny Phantom had grown into a fine specimen from the ghost fighting and she would not mind at all if they did the horizontal tango. She wasn't going to complain, not when her mind was all warm and fuzzy. Just as she was about to reach her peak of stellar bliss, a commotion came from outside her apartment.

"Ahhh!" The sounds of a tortured cry roared, followed by the trembling of the building and before Amanda had a chance to unravel just what was going on, something- or someone- sailed, no, **phased **through her wall and landed harshly in front of her bed.

Frozen in fear she sat, unsure of what was going on.

'_Alcohol really dulls the brain or this is one kick ass hallucination_.' She thought while sitting up.

One of her hands had a death grip on her covers to hide her naked form from the mysterious thing that was groaning on her floor, and the other gripped her baseball bat. When she peaked over the edge of her bed, she gasped, instantly noticing the white mop of hair and recognized her intruder to be none other than Danny Phantom.

" 'ey, dare," Amanda poked the groaning mass with the end of the bat to gauge the situation.  
"Yoo're nut dead yet, ar' yoo mista phantum?"

One poke turned into ten until her impatience got the best of her and she swatted at his bum for good measure. She had not expected him to jump up and loom over her form.

"Will you stop that!?" The sudden outburst startled Amanda to the point where she squeaked and dropped her bat to cower under her covers.

"Ahhh, get away!"

Even underneath the covers, she assumed she was safe. That was how her drunken, child-like mind worked and logic rarely worked against drunkards. Danny felt guilty for snapping, but geez that was unexpected. He looked around and noticed he had sailed through this poor girl's room, instead of through the whole building.

"Um, sorry about that?"

His apology seemed to quell the girls' shivering form enough for her to poke her head out. Her glossy eyes gave him a once over before pulling her covers tighter, the blush still evident on her cheeks.

"Ya min' leevin' mista phantum? Ist rood not to knock."

Amanda randomly pointed to the wall that he came from, knowing full well that he didn't have to use a door or a window. Even in her drunken state she had to manage her heavy accent. She could tell Danny was having a hard time with her Scottish pronunciation, but she wasn't in the mood to be hospitable. After all, her '_me time_' was just ruined.

Just as Danny was about to question her shifty behavior, a ghostly wail reverberated through Amanda's room. Forcing Danny to dive under her bed; he couldn't fight the ghost now, his powers had yet to regenerate from the attack.

"Uhm, Mista Phantum?"

Danny peaked out from his hiding spot only to see that Amanda was leaning over, showing more skin than she realized. She was thankful that she was no longer panting but she prayed that he could not smell what she was masking beneath her blanket.

"Ya min' expl'in' why you're unda my bed?"

Even from below he could smell the alcohol on her breath, but that was not the only thing he smelt. What was it? Danny sniffed the air noisily, trying to buy some time to come up with a valid answer other than 'it was an accident'.

"Why does your room smell weird?" His inquire, along with a smirk, that had his host edging away in… embarrassment? When Danny climbed out from his hiding spot once he sensed that his ghostly opponent was gone and Amanda's eyes could not meet Danny's' while she tried to measly hide her arousal. Man this was awkward. If only he knew that beneath her comforter was a naked Scottish wench.

"Ratha nut say." Once she held the covers as close to her as possible, she finally looked up and smirked, "Amerikans 'ave a sayin' for dis. Ist call, "_Mind your damn business_."

Amanda felt proud of herself for speaking in an American accent. It took her most of high school for anyone to understand what a word she was saying, but she was still proud. Of course, after she graduated and moved away, her thick accent returned and she's been talking ever as such ever since.

"Alright, alright. Geez, there isn't any need to be snippy."

"_Oh, apologizes my good sir. How incredible rude of me._" Naturally her accent seemed forgotten whenever she was trying to be sarcastic, but in her carelessness, Danny saw what exactly was under her covers, if only for a moment. "_Should I offer you some tea and biscuits? How about a back rub? Surely you'd care for something. Let me just go ahead and pull it out of my bare bosom!_"

Realization smacked Danny like a freight train; the smells, her shifty demeanor and apprehensive mood. Everything clicked into place and he instantly blushed. Amanda must have caught on for her face mirrored his blush as well. They stood at odds with one another, not really sure of what to say.

"I'd say that this happens to me a lot but surprisingly, it doesn't." Now Danny took great care to look everywhere BUT at Amanda.

"Wot?"

"The, uh, wall thing." Thumbing over his shoulder at the wall he came in, Danny sheepishly looked at her, "Sorry."

Amanda could see how this little debacle was affecting him. It was almost too cute to pass up, but she shouldn't torture him any longer. She had probably scarred him enough for two life times and she was pretty sure that he had a girlfriend waiting for him somewhere.

"Dis neva happeaned. Undastood Mista Phantum?"

"A-A-agreed."

Danny was surprised when Amanda outstretched her hand for a handshake. Though she was covered, it made her look like a marshmallow. This simple action could only mean that she forgave him and that this was their little secret. Nobody had to know about this little ghostly fuck-up, not the press, neighbors and definitely not his girlfriend.

She watched him phase through her wall and flew off into the distance, still redder than a radish- just like her. Today had been a normal day which ended up turning into a bizarre night. Amanda just hoped that this would be the last time she saw him under these circumstances.

* * *

**End**

* * *

Thank you for reading! I've been itching to write a Danny Phantom story for a while and once I received a random prompt, I just had to write this! I tried to keep it cannon with the show since I just finished the series just last night.

It's kind of funny now that I think about it, because while writing this story I had 'Invisible Man' by Queen playing in the background.

Oh, and I do apologize for those that have trouble understanding what Amanda is saying.


End file.
